Shower Love
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: Taiga and Leo have some fun in the shower after everyone's gone to bed. I. Own. Taigā. Cover image belongs to grapejuice101. NOTE THE RATING!
1. Chapter 1

My first ever lemon.

I would like to dedicate this to one of my best friends: _LexiconPrimeofCybertron_. She's one of my best friends, as well as one of my most frequent reviewers and faithful followers. This is for you, Lexi! Love you girl!  
By the way, go check her out! She's an amazing writer! Her story, _The Hanging Tree_ , is one of my favorites, and is beautifully written. GO READ IT! Thank you!

 _Disclaimer:_ I only own Taigā and this plot. Everything she is belongs to me. (I can't believe I have to put this in, but _some_ people would get mad if I didn't, so whatevs.)

* * *

Taigā sighed in relief as the hot water washed over her skin. She had just come back from patrol, and was more than ready to turn in for the night. Taking on five six-foot, two-hundred pound plus Purple Dragons would take it out of anybody. Thankfully, Leonardo and Raphael had been hounding her on her training, so she was more than capable of handling herself. Her ears were flat against her head to prevent water from getting in… and as such she didn't hear the door open. Nor the shower door… until two hands rested on her shoulders.

"Holy shit!" She whirled, claws extended. A larger hand caught hers, the owner chuckling. He directed their hands down.

"Easy love. Wouldn't want to hurt me, now would you?" Taigā scoffed, turning away from her mate.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me… Leonardo." He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling the side of her head. Even though her ears weren't there anymore, the area was still sensitive, even though it had been six years since her mutation.

Over the past six years, Leo and Taigā had gotten very close. It was to be expected, since they were mates and all. However, the one thing they _hadn't_ done yet… was mate. Granted, they lived with his brothers, so they didn't want to be caught, especially with Splinter's acute hearing. Besides the fact that there was the Purple Dragons, as well as a few disconcerting Foot sightings.

Tonight, however, Leo wanted to take it all the way.

Letting his head drop, he began peppering Taigā's neck with kisses and nips. Her throat rumbled with a purr of pleasure. Her head tilted back, granting him better access. His hands pulled back slowly, dragging his calloused skin across her flat stomach.

Taigā knew something was up with Leo. He never acted like this. Even when they were making out in his room or out on patrol after splitting off from his brothers, he was never this… forward. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted. And, if she was honest…

She wanted it too. Wanted him in a way she had never had him before.

Leo's hands slowly stroked the outside of her legs, following the curve of her muscles. This time, a suppressed moan vibrated in her throat. Continuing to stroke her, Leo lifted his head from her neck. Before he had fully risen, his lips were attacked by Taigā's.

She whirled, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to her. Leo's hands stopped stroking her legs in favor of grabbing her hips and hoisting her up on him. Her bare chest rubbed on his plastron, sending shivers down both of their spines. Turning ninety degrees, Leo pushed her into the wall, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her body.

Taigā let her claws scrape along his carapace just above his skin. Leo growled, snapping his hips into hers. Both let out a moan at the friction. As he continued to grind against her, Leo felt his shell growing tighter.

Taigā broke the kiss, tilting her head to nip at Leo's jaw. A primal growl ripped from his throat. One hand came off the wall to cup her breast. The heat that had already pooled in Taigā's lower body was sent into a blaze.

Leo smirked when he felt something grow hard under his touch. Dipping his head, he kissed all around her plump mounds before taking her right nipple into his mouth. Taigā's head flung back as she moaned, her body unconsciously bucking into his. Leo ground harder against her while he suckled her breast, massaging the other one with his free hand.

Taigā's mind went blank. She couldn't feel anything other than Leo's mouth, hands, and hips. Moan after moan fell from her lips. Leo smiled, circling his tongue around her hardened peak before giving the same treatment to the other one. The panther mutant shivered as she felt Leo's hand slowly trail down her body, teasing her almost. A sharp gasp when his rough fingers circled around her womanhood.

"Leo!"

"That's it, babe." His hot breath ghosted across her breast, making her shiver in anticipation. "Just say my name like that." His voice was dripped in arousal. She was sure hers was as well.

Teasing her for a little while, Leo slowly slipped a finger in between her folds. Taigā bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning. He immediately took her lip from her teeth, shaking his head. He nipped the skin in between her breasts.

"Don't hide your voice from me." He began to pet her, earning sounds he had never heard before. They only made him want more. He pushed one finger inside her.

Taigā gasped at the intrusion. Her mind went wild when he began pumping it in and out of her. Every breath was a moan or his name. Leo lifted his head from her breast, pressing his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss. He could feel her start to tighten around him. Before she could climax, he pulled his finger out. She looked at him, her emerald eyes glowing.

"When you come, I'm going to be inside you." Her eyes were filled with love and lust, as he was sure his were as well. It was enough for him to reveal himself. When Taigā tried to look, he stopped her with a kiss. Even though she wasn't normal, Leo knew he was most likely more well-endowed than most males. If she saw him, it would make her tense, which would make it hurt more when he took her. Keeping her distracted with his tongue, he delicately pressed his tip to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily, his voice saturated with arousal. Taigā could only nod. Bending his head, Leo started to enter her. Both hissed in pleasure at the unknown friction.

Taigā gripped Leo's shell as more and more of him slid inside her. He was so thick, she didn't know if she would be able to take all of him. His ragged breathing against the side of her neck told her just how much he was holding back. His hand on her hip was slowly pushing her down, her legs spreading as he stretched her.

Suddenly, excruciating pain ripped through her body. Taigā hissed, digging her claws into Leo's shell. He pressed a kiss to her pulse, mumbling sweet nothings to her to distract her from the pain as he continued to push inside. Finally, he was all the way in. He didn't start moving right away, wanting to let her get used to him before he did anything. When her claws unlatched themselves from his carapace, he shifted so he was more comfortable, eliciting a small, almost inaudible moan of pleasure from Taigā.

"Taigā?"

"I'm okay. You can move." Leo nodded. He pulled part way out, before sheathing himself again. Taigā shut her eyes as pain once more wracked her spine. This time, it was laced with pleasure.

Leo kept a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her more than he already had. When she began to meet his thrusts with her hips, he picked it up slightly. Taigā began to moan against his skin, nipping his scaled neck with her canines. Leo groaned, dragging his fingernails down her back.

Taigā had never felt so full. It was her first time, yes. And by Mahal was she glad she had saved herself for Leo. Her friends had told her how good it felt, how she was stupid and a prude for saving herself for the man she would spend the rest of her life with, how no one would want to date her if they couldn't get her into bed. Taigā could only imagine the looks on their faces if they could see her now.

Leo's hand curled into a fist as Taigā began to ride him. He picked up his pace, their hips meeting with audible slaps now. Their voices made no coherent words, only sounds of pleasure. Leo dragged his tongue over her pulse, tasting her sweat and sweet skin.

Taigā felt her mind go blank again when Leo started thrusting harder. She had never felt like this in her life, and she never wanted it to end. He was making her lose her mind, and she loved it. His hot tongue on her neck made her lose what was left of her sanity.

Tilting her head back, she let a moan out that was pure arousal. Leo sped up even faster. He braced himself against the wall, thrusting into her at inhuman speed. He felt himself getting harder as she got tighter.

"Leo! I'm… I'm going to come!"

"Me too!" Dipping his head, he latched onto one of her bouncing breasts, molesting the soft ivory mound. Taigā's claws dug into his shell, the pain adding immeasurably to the pleasure.

"Leo!" Taigā's walls clamped around him as she climaxed. With one last thrust, Leo fully sheathed himself as he came inside her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body shuddered, his seed spilling out into her.

They stayed frozen for a while, letting themselves come down from their high. Leo hissed as he removed himself from her warmth, already feeling the withdrawal. Panting, he lifted his head to look at his mate. Her face was flushed from exertion and pleasure, and her eyes shone with warmth and love. Leaning forward, Leo captured her lips in a sweet kiss, stepping back from the wall to gingerly set her on her feet. Taigā returned the kiss, pecking him once more before stepping back.

"We should probably get out soon." Leo's eyes widened when he realized the shower had been running the whole time. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to the top of each of her ears.

"Don't worry. My showers are usually about this long."

"Really?"

"Hey. I've got a lot more body mass to clean than you do." Taigā giggled, resting her head on his chest. She suddenly felt very fatigued. "Hey, don't pass out on me. You can drown."

"Panthers can swim. Besides, you're here. After that, I deserve a rest." Leo laughed softly, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, Taigā."

"I love you too, Leo."

* * *

Tell me what you guys think!


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
